Someday
by S.Walden
Summary: Yamato's slumber party was moved to his mother's place the last place he wants to go. Oneshot. Implied YamatoxJyou.


**Someday**

Warnings: Abuse

Rating: PG-13 for violence

Pairings: Implied YamatoxJyou

Summary: Yamato's slumber party was moved to his mother's place-- the last place he wants to go. One-shot. Implied YamatoxJyou.

Notes: I think this needs a little work, but for now, it's complete.

"Yamato?" came that voice the blonde would know from 3 blocks away. "Am I still invited to your party? I can't believe you're letting me stay... no one else likes me that much." Yamato watched the tall teenager ramble on and he wanted to smile, but like his mom always told him, he never did. Speaking of...

"Jyou-kun," the boy whispered, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. The blue-haired boy glanced back as the other students passed. He thought he may lose his best friend in the crowd, so Jyou gently reached out and pulled the other towards him. "You should be happy," the blonde choked out. "The party was moved to Mom's so it'll be closer to you."

"Are you okay?" Jyou asked, still holding the other's hand.

"You've been to Takeru's, so you know the way. Seeya," Yamato replied, his head still low as he stared at the concrete. He broke free from the gentle grip and ran the opposite direction. He just missed a couple passing by and nipped another person in the shoulder as his speed picked up. He kept a grip on his shoulder bag as he turned the end of the block. He stopped at that building to catch his breath, he knew his lip was quivering and tears were running down his cheeks. He had a queasy feeling that got worse the further he got from Jyou. _I'm sorry_, the blonde thought, _I should have uninvited you. _Yamato broke from his trance and composed himself long enough to finally make it to his mother's. His dad had brought Yamato's things by there earlier. As the boy walked inside he realized the real reason he wanted Jyou to go still. He didn't want to be alone.

Yamato eyed his little brother who was glued to the TV and kicked off his shoes at the door. He was careful of where he placed them, and made his way to his room quietly. His mother was typing away in the office on whatever article. It sounded like she was pounding away with a sledgehammer.

Jyou stayed after school for band after his talk with Yamato, but he was now at home packing things for the slumber party. He was nervous. As far as he knew everyone was going and none of them seemed to get along with him that well. He was still questioning why Yamato invited him. Jyou noticed the blonde had been acting a little odd that afternoon and he was starting to regret agreeing to go but he felt an intangible force dragging him there. He wondered if they'd pull a prank on him, like shoving him in the closet with Sora. He sighed and grabbed the photo Yamato had exchanged with him after picture day. Jyou plopped on his bedroom floor and sighed again. "Are you mean like the rest of them?"

Yamato looked at his clock. Still a half hour before the party and the scent of dinner wafting in. Fish croquettes, his least favorite. She sure wanted to spite him tonight. He wanted to scream at her because he knew what was going to happen and he wanted to leap off the balcony because he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Onnichan" Takeru walked in and glomped his brother. "Dinner's almost done. Aren't you going to come watch Digimon? It's 8 oclock."

"Sure... in a minute, Takeru."

"Aren't you excited about Jyou-kun coming over?" Takeru asked. "Is it me?"

Yamato's eyes widened and he rolled over and embraced his brother. "No, it's not you. Never think I'd hate you for anything, Takeru. I just had a bad day at school, that's all. I'll cheer up at dinner, I'm sure of it." Yamato fluffed his little brother's hair and as the boy climbed off the bed, the blonde winced. After his little brother left he lifted the side of his shirt where a blue-purple mark had been disappearing for a week right under his left rib. He thought it would have healed by now...

Yamato ignored the pain in his side and met his brother in the living room just as their mother called them in for dinner. Yamato sat across from his brother and Nancy to their right. The fish sat in the center with other things. He really didn't want to eat... but if he didn't she'd pester him, and then his dad would know and start freaking out wondering what was the matter.

He grabbed some fish from the plate with a fork.

"So, Yamato, what time will your friend arrive?"

_What do you care?_ "Around eight thirty, I think."

"How was school?"

_Miserable. What else is new? _"I got to play goalie in gym today." _And my rib is killing me. How about you? _

"You, Takeru?" Nancy asked.

"I got to draw a pig and a kitty today!" the boy said cheerily, trying not to eye his older brother too much, even though he seemed a little more distant that usual. "I even drew a dog for you, Onnichan..."

"That sounds cool, Takeru. I'll make sure to stop a goal for you next time, then."

A knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Yamato," Nancy said and walked over to the door. The blonde didn't keep his eyes off of her the entire time while force feeding himself the food. He'd probably get sick and throw it up later, so it didn't matter.

"Takaishi-san, how are you?" asked Jyou's voice from the front door.

_Jyou-kun..._

"Fine, arigatou. Did you eat? We have plenty of fish left."

_Did you drug it?_

"No, thanks. I had dinner with my family."

"Come on in, Yamato's room is the same as Takeru's. I never do get to thank you for tutoring him."

_I hope she hasn't done anything to you._

"It's fine," Jyou said, beginning to take off his left shoe while balancing his bag.

"You can just take them off in Yamato's room," Nancy giggled. "Don't try to do so much at once."

Jyou nodded and took his things to the back room. When his mom returned to the kitchen, she glared at Yamato. "Do these dishes when you're done. I have a paper to write." From then she disappeared into the office again. Takeru looked over at his brother and Yamato nodded back. The younger brother hopped down from his chair and rushed off to the livingroom.

About the time Yamato began to turn the water on to wash the dishes Jyou returned. "Hey, Yamato."

The blonde's stomach churned badly. "Hey."

"Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Where is everyone else?"

"..." Yamato hesitated everything except his breathing. "You were the only one invited, Jyou."

"Huh?"

_I trust you more than anyone else. _"I don't get along with anyone else, either."

"Wow... Really?"

"Yeah." _You should've stayed home. I just know she'll do something horrible._

Jyou walked over and grabbed a plate and began drying. "Tell me the truth, is this a date?"

Yamato was a little surprised but never thought about that. "...I don't know. I guess it is."

"I'm just going to stack these on the counter. I don't want your mom to freak if I break them. Oh..." Jyou looked over to the blonde. "I thought you were going to play a joke on me."

"I can't do that to you, Jyou-kun," Yamato said, looking back at Jyou with a surprised look. "You're... the only friend I have." _And I still brought you here._

"...you're my only friend, too," Jyou admitted, stacking another plate.

Between the two friends, it didn't take long to do the small stack of dishes and dry them. Yamato placed them in the cabinets as Jyou waited patiently at the table a few feet away for him to finish. He was reading a science book. A loud sound startled the both of them and Yamato fumbled with the plate and his whole body tensed up.

It was his mother yelling at Takeru. _How many times... have I told you, not to bother her? Takeru..._

"Is everything okay?" Jyou asked, glancing over at Yamato who was gripping the plate so hard his knuckles were white. "Yamato-kun?"

The yelling continued. Jyou didn't know what to do except take it and make sure Yamato was alright.

"Jyou... I wish you would've stayed home," the blonde whispered, the plastic plate bending in his hands.

"It's ok..." Jyou whispered back. "Everyone's parents yell sometimes."

The two could hear Nancy yelling and Takeru crying, followed by a slap. "Get out!"

The plate broke in Yamato's hands and he slid to his knees. Jyou jumped up from the chair and rushed over. "Are you... ok?"

"Do I look okay to you?!" Yamato screeched through his teeth. "One day she's going to hurt him... and I can't do anything about it..."

"Yamato... you're a good big brother. Sometimes that means you can't do everything," Jyou began, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him shudder a little. He sobbed against the cabinets and choked when the door slammed down the hall. "Yamato... Want me to go get Takeru?"

"No," the blonde said, plopping. Jyou hugged him and Yamato cried worse.

"I'm glad you only invited me..." Jyou said.

"The-the real reason I invited you, Jyou..." Yamato said, looking back at him. "Was because I didn't want to be alone."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you and Takeru are fine."

"Jyou... you're always reading those medical books..."

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

Yamato lifted his shirt and revealed the bruise by his heart.


End file.
